disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure World USA
Adventure World USA is a children's theme park located in Allentown, Pennsylvania. It opened in 1973 as "Americana Theme Park". Areas *Old Pennsylvania (1973-present) *Beach Midway (1973-present) *Magi Midway (1973-present) *Giggleville (1973-1989) *Otter Island (1987-1999) *Kiddie Island (1990-present) *Gorillaz Central (2000-2012) *Grojland (2013-present) Old Pennsylvania Current attractions *Tilt-O-Whirl (1973-present) *Red, White, 'n Blue (1973-present, formerly Calypso and Calypso II) *Buffalo Buddies (1974-present) *Monster (2013-present) *Flipper (2004-present) *Imagination Lane (2015-present) *Skooters (1981-present) *Ultra Whipper (1998-present) *Possumville (1997-present) Former attractions *Country Fair (1973-1987, demolished for Imagination Zone) **Flying Birdies (1973-1987) **The Buggie (1973-1987) **Lil Whip (1973-1987) *Musical Himalaya (1973-1999, relocated to Gorillaz Central (now Grojland) as "Musik X-Press" in 2000) *Schwabinchen (1973-2004, relocated to Gorillaz Central (now Grojland) as "Noodle Spinner" in 2005) *Calypso (1976-1999, relocated to Gorillaz Central (now Grojland) as "Caly-2D-pso" in 2000) *Imagination Zone (1990-2000, replaced by Invader ZIM: The Doom Ride) *Invader ZIM: The Doom Ride (2001-2013, replaced Imagination Zone, replaced by Imagination Lane in 2015) Kiddie Island (formerly Giggleville East from 1973-1982 Rod's Village East from 1983-1986, and Rod's Village from 1987-1989) Current attractions *Big Balloons (1990-present) *Cooky Caterpillar (1990-present) *Patricia Possum's Fun Tug (2005-present) - a Zamparla Rockin' Tug *Rod Raccoon's Raceway (1990-present) *Etta Eagle's Ladybugs (1990-present) *Crazy Otter's River Boats (1990-present) Former attractions *Patricia Possum's Helicopters (1990-2003, closed because of an incident, gutted for Patricia Possum's Fun Tug) *Sparky's Zoomers (1973-1982, replaced by Krazy Katerpillar) *Krazy Katerpillar (1983-1989, renamed to Cooky Caterpillar) Grojland (formerly Gorillaz Central from 2000-2012, Otter Island from 1987-1999, Rod's Village West from 1983-1986, and Giggleville West from 1973-1982) Current attractions *Grojband stage show (2013-present) *Corey's Rockin' Spinners (2013-present) *My Heart is in the Sea (2014-present) *Music Express (2013-present) *Kujira Bros. Bumper Cars (2013-present) Former attractions *Giggle Voyage (1973-1982, replaced by Magical Voyage) *Magical Voyage (1983-1986, replaced by Otter Voyage) *Otter Voyage (1987-1999, rethemed as 19-2000 Car Ride) *Bumpy Cars (1987-1999, rethemed as Russel's Bumpin' Cars) *Turnpike Otter Speedway (1987-1999, demolished) *Junior Corkscrew (1987-1999, demolished) *Gorillaz stage show (2000-2012, rethemed with the Grojband theming) *Caly-2D-pso (2010-2012, rethemed to Corey's Rockin' Spinners) *Melancholy Express (2000-2012, formerly Music X-Press until 2009 and rethemed to Music Express) *Stylo Car Ride (2010-2012, demolished) *19-2000 Car Ride (2000-2009, rethemed to the Stylo Car Ride) *Murdoc's Experiment (2010-2012, relocated to Old Pennsylvania as Monster) *Escape from Plastic Beach (2010-2012, rethemed to My Heart is in the Sea) *2D Bounce (2000-2004, closed because of an incident) *Kong Studios Tour (2000-2008, demolished for Escape from Plastic Beach) *NoodleZone (2000-2009, demolished for Escape from Plastic Beach) **Crazy-Go-Chaos (2000-2004, replaced by Noodle Spinner) **Noodle Spinner (2005-2009) **Russel's Bumpin' Cars (2000-2009) **Caly-2D-pso (2000-2009, relocated in 2010) **Murdoc's Wacky Cups (2000-2009) Soakville Current attractions *Big Pool (1973-present) *Rod's Kiddie Pool (1973-present, formerly known as Kiddie Pool) *Soaker Coaster (2013-present) *Rainbow Slide (2001-present) *Splash Express (1999-present) *Groj Splash! (2013-present) Former attractions *Melancholy Hill (2000-2012, formerly 2D's Super Soaker! until 2010, replaced by Soaker Coaster) *Raindrop Valley Lake (2000-2012, formerly Noodle's Splashy Pool until 2010, replaced by Groj Splash!) Characters Current *Rod Raccoon (1973-present) *Patricia Possum (1990-present) *Crazy Otter (1990-present) *Wacky Beaver (1990-present) *Etta Eagle (1990-present) Former *Tickles the Deer (1973-1986) *Spottie the Bunny (1973-1986) *Shep the Sheep (1973-1986) *Rusty the Parrot (1973-1986) *Oliver Otter (1987-1999) *Diva Otter (1987-1999) *Rolly Otter (1987-1999) *Snuggles Otter (1987-1999) *2D (2000-2004) *Noodle (2000-2004) Slogan history *"With Harry the Anaconda" (1973-1977) *"Americana is the one." (1978-1998) *"The Amusement of Amazement!" (1978-1983) *"Join the Fun!" (1983-1988) *"Amazement, Americana!" (1988-1990) *"Red, White, 'n Blue!" (1991-2003) *"American Adventure is the one." (1998-2000) *"Get wild in Adventure World!" (2000-2013) *"The super duper place for kids!" (2013-present) Gallery Logos Americana logo 1973.png|1973-1982 Americana logo 1982.png|1982-1987 Americana logo 1987.png|1987-1994 Americana logo 1994.png|1994-1998 American Adventure logo.png|1998-2000 Adventure World USA logo.png|2000-2013 Adventure World 2013 logo.png|2013-present Incidents * In 1975, the Tilt a Whirl caught fire. No injuries were reported. * In 1977, a child was killed after riding Giggle Voyage. The cause of the death was unknown, but possibly that he was crushed by one of the cars. * In 1982, a man in a "Tickles the Deer" costume kicked a 3-year old girl who was trying to hug him. She was crying and the man was later arrested for 5 months. * During Grad Nite in 1983, a man in a "Shep the Sheep" costume was reportively killed by a parade float. A woman in a "Spottie the Bunny" costume tried to save him, but she was too late and the man was crushed. * In 1986, one of the animatronics in Magical Voyage caught fire and the ride was later closed to be replaced by Otter Voyage. * In 1987, a man had a heart attack after riding Calypso. He was sent to the hospital sometime later. * In 1988, a woman dressed as Snuggles Otter was accidentally crushed by a parade float and was later taken to the hospital. * In 1994, a ride operator was electrocuted after he tried to fix Imagination Zone. * In 1995, a woman in a Patricia Possum costume threw a 5-year-old into the air. She was later arrested. *In 1997, a man in a Rod Raccoon costume cussed at one of the employees, Which led to him being fired and kicked out of the park for swearing. *During construction of Gorillaz Central, a worker was hit by a metal statue of Murdoc and suffered minor injuries. *In 2002, a woman in a "Noodle" costume punched a 6-year old girl who later suffered injuries. The woman was later arrested. *In 2003, one of Patricia Possum's Helicopter's ride vehicles were detached from the ride. Because of this, it had to close for good, and had to be gutted as Patricia Possum's Fun Tug. *In 2004, a child was thrown out of the "2D Bounce" attraction. Because of this, it had to be closed. *In 2005, the Buffalo Buddies ride ended up being caught on fire. Because of this, the ride had to be temporarily closed. * In 2011, a 3-year old girl was thrown off from the "Escape from Plastic Beach" ride and suffered minor injuries. She was later taken to the hospital. A similar accident happened on Idlewild's Rollo Coaster in 2016. * On Gorillaz Central's final season in 2012; an animatronic version of 2D reportively caught fire. The fire destroyed the stage's background and also Cyborg Noodle and Murdoc. No injuries were reported and the fire was caused by a malfunctioning oiler. * In 2013, after the park closed, a teen snuck backstage in "Invader ZIM: The Doom Ride" and stole both the Zim figure from the beginning and the Dib figure in the house scene. He also set GIR on fire and almost put gasoline on Gaz. The teen was later arrested. * In 2015, two trouble-making teens set the Etta Eagle's Ladybugs ride on fire, and vandalized the park. Because of this, Etta Eagle's Ladybugs had to close temporarily, and the 2 teens got arrested for vandalizing. In 2016, a new version replaced the one that caught on fire. Category:Theme Parks Category:Palace Entertainment